Hada
Una Hada es un estado de vida introducido en el disco de expansión Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales habiendo hecho un pequeño cameo en Los Sims: Magia potagia con la Hada Mara. Antes de eso, el Parche 32, accidentalmente filtró archivos de efectos visuales de alas de hadas. Ademas, hacen diversas apariciones como mascota y como accesorio para los Sims en Los Sims Gratuitos y en Los Sims 4: Y el Reino de la Magia aparecen como familiares. Hadas en juegos anteriores La Hada Mara, es una PNJ vendedora de Los Sims: Magia potagia, y la Familia Deunanoche de Los Sims 2 podrían considerarse hadas, ya que presentan rasgos como orejas puntiagudas. Pero como no se introdujo el estado de vida, estos son puramente estéticos y, como mucho, desempeñan un papel en la narración. Descripción Las hadas son descritas como criaturas mágicas elegantes pero traviesas que les encanta gastar bromas a los Sims. Mantienen sus necesidades básicas al igual que los Sims normales. Tienen una habilidad oculta conocida como Hada mágica. Las hadas tienden a gustar los animales y la jardinería. Formas de crear un hada *Crear un Hada en Crear Un Sim. Consulte la sección "Creando un hada" a continuación para obtener más información. *Un Sim puede convertirse en un hada al tener la oportunidad "Transformación feérica" en el Arboreto. *Hay un elixir conocido como la 'Bendición feérica embotellada' que puede convertir a un Sim normal en un hada. **Un Sim con nivel 10 de habilidad Alquimia puede mezclar este elixir en la estación de alquimia al tener Hongos rojos venenosos, Venturina y el pez Hada damisela en su inventario. **Verifique una tienda de Elixires y Artículos Varios de "Aleister", ya que la tienda puede tener el elixir, pero no diariamente. Creando un hada Los jugadores pueden crear un hada en Crear Un Sim. En el botón "Tipos sobrenaturales" en la sección Básicos del CUS, selecciona "Hada" y el Sim que se crea se convierte en un hada. Después de eso, el hada obtiene automáticamente un par de alas, para volar en su forma normal y natural, con un color único. El color de las alas es el mismo en la forma natural de la hada. En la sección de Conceptos básicos, hay una segunda pestaña que está etiquetada como 'Conceptos básicos de hadas. Permite al jugador personalizar las alas de un hada y seleccionar su color. Hay seis diseños de alas diferentes y todos están etiquetados. Son: * Fuego fatuo * Libélula levitante * Super remolino * Helechos de fantasía * Majestuoso monarca * Abeja ateneada Para cambiar el color de las alas, hay un botón Cambiar color de ala en la parte inferior derecha fuera de la caja de diseños de alas. Hay dos pestañas que son las "Muestras" y la "Rueda de color". Elige cualquier color para sus alas. Sin embargo, en los colores de ala de hadas personalizados no se pueden guardar, por lo que es el jugador el que tendrá que recordar el código de color o guardar una hada con colores de alas similares en la carpeta. Hay muchas prendas y accesorios de hadas para que los use, aunque otros Sims también pueden usarlos. Sin embargo, dejar que las hadas los usen les da un aspecto más cohesivo. Habilidades Las hadas viven más tiempo que los Sims normales, como licántropos y vampiros. Al igual que los vampiros, las hadas jóvenes y adultas tienen una esperanza de vida que es cinco veces más larga que la de un Sim normal, mientras que los hombres lobo jóvenes y adultos tienen una vida útil que es 1.5 veces más larga. Se mueven a un ritmo mayor a medida que vuelan. Se encogen a su forma natural para realizar interacciones que no pueden hacer cuando tienen un tamaño normal. Son "tramposos naturales", que engañan a los Sims utilizando diferentes interacciones. Las hadas son muy buenas jardineras. Tienen beneficios en la habilidad de Jardinería. También pueden desarrollar su habilidad Carisma a un ritmo más rápido. Cuanto más usen la magia, más habilidades estarán disponibles. Pueden recibir diferentes auras y la habilidad de usar bromas de hadas. Obtienen el estado de ánimo positivo "Energía lunar" todas las noches, excepto en la luna nueva, con un cambio de valor en función de lo cerca que esté el ciclo lunar de la luna llena. Sin embargo, en la luna nueva, obtienen el moodlet "Hambre de luna" ligeramente negativo (-5). Magia Las hadas son capaces de usar la magia para bien o para mal. Al comenzar, tendrán un conjunto muy limitado de habilidades mágicas. A medida que obtienen su habilidad de Magia de hadas, desbloquean nuevas habilidades y beneficios lentamente. La magia no es infinita, así que cuando las hadas usan la magia, comienzan a perder poderes mágicos. Tienen un medidor de magia que es similar al medidor que tienen las brujas. El medidor se puede encontrar debajo de un avatar de hada en la interfaz del juego. El medidor muestra la cantidad de poder mágico que les queda. A medida que sus poderes mágicos se agotan, las hadas deben mantener el medidor de magia para poder usar continuamente sus habilidades. Pueden esperar poco a poco para volver a llenar el medidor o pueden llenar su medidor a un ritmo más rápido bebiendo Ponche de polen, montando el tren en un tren o relajándose en una casa de hadas. También pueden reponer su medidor al instante bebiendo el elixir Esencia de magia. Si se agota todo su poder mágico, normalmente se necesitarán seis horas para volver a llenarse por completo, lo que les permitirá usar la magia nuevamente. Durante estas seis horas, tendrán un estado de ánimo negativo. Aunque las hadas son "estafadores de nacimiento natural", no todos los trucos tendrán éxito. A veces, sus trucos fallarán, causando algún efecto negativo en el hada, en los Sims afectados o en ambos. Las hadas usan auras que se afectan a sí mismas y a los sims cercanos. Hay varias auras diferentes, que tienen diferentes efectos. Algunos de estos son: *Aura de Relajación: Este aura subirá las necesidades de tu hada y de todos los Sims que se encuentren a su alrededor. *Aura de Creatividad: Este aura incrementará tus capacidades relacionadas con la Pintura, la Música y la Escritura. *Aura de Cuerpo y Mente: Gracias a este aura, tu hada, y los Sims de su alrededor; podrán practicar las habilidades de Lógica, Carisma y Deportes más rápidamente. Si Los Sims 3: Y Las Cuatro Estaciones también está instalado, las hadas pueden lanzar el "Rocío Reanimador" usando la Piedra Meteorológica, que convierte la lluvia en flores. Todos los jardines en el mundo actual serán regados y fertilizados por arte de magia, desaparecerán las malas hierbas y revivirán las plantas muertas. Al final del "Rocío Reanimador", se puede ver un hermoso arco iris a través del cielo. Trucos Las hadas pueden realizar algunos trucos con sus poderes feéricos: * Punto de ebullición (Al Sim le sale humo de las orejas). *Dientes castañeantes (El Sim se queda congelado). *Revoltijo estomacal (Al Sim le entrarán arcadas y vomitará). *Paños menores (El Sim quedará en ropa para dormir). *Oro y sapos (Al Sim le pueden tocar sapos, le saldrán sapos por la boca durante un tiempo; u oro, le saldrán oros de hada por la boca durante dicho tiempo). *Belleza interior (Afea al Sim que recibe este truco. Si no se porta bien durante el tiempo que lleva siendo feo, se quedará así para siempre. Sino, volverá a su estado natural). *Florecer (Pueden hacer que las plantas crezcan más rápido, e incluso pueden revivirlas). *Las hadas pueden convertirse en miniatura y hacer cosas que no podian hacer en su estado normal. *Las hadas pueden levitar. *Pueden gastar bromas a los Sims, que se llaman Trastadas de Hadas. Se pueden poner en sofás (duerme al Sim que se sienta en dicho sofá), duchas (cambia el color del pelo temporalmente al Sim que se duche en ella), retretes (moja temporalmente al Sim que lo use, y también irá dejando un rastro de agua allá donde vaya), buzones (salen abejas del buzón y ataca a quien haya cogido el correo en ese buzón), LLAMA (provoca náuseas a los Sims que usen la LLAMA con esta Trastada de Hada). Interacciones ;Hacia los Sims Como a las hadas les encanta engañar, pueden hacerlo con las interacciones disponibles, dependiendo del nivel de "Magia de hadas" en que se encuentren. Esto puede reducir la relación de Sims con el hada. Pero las hadas también pueden estar en el lado bueno. Además de sus auras, pueden usar la interacción incordiar de manera juguetona, en la que un hada rodea juguetonamente la cabeza de un Sim en su forma natural. Esto aumenta las necesidades sociales y divertidas tanto para el Hada como para el Sim. Las hadas pueden dar su polvo de hadas a los Sims, que pueden usarse para eliminar la maldición del zombie o dar a otro Sim la capacidad de flotar. ;Hacia otras hadas Las hadas también pueden jugar alrededor con la interacción "Fiesta feérica". Similar a la interacción incordiar de manera juguetona, es realizada por dos hadas cuando se convierten en sus formas naturales y juegan. Descendencia El poder de las hadas se puede propagar a otros Sims de la ciudad al aparearse con un Sim normal o un sobrenatural. La genética juega un papel clave en esto. Desde el apareamiento con un Sim normal o un Sobrenatural, habrá un 50% de probabilidades de que la descendencia herede el poder de las hadas. Las hadas bebé no tienen alas, aunque el color de sus alas se puede determinar a través del color de los destellos que las rodean. Las hadas infante tendrán alas, pero no tienen habilidades especiales de hadas, aparte de las hadas. También tienen animaciones inactivas de estilo de hadas, como flotar y batir las alas. También son fáciles de cuidar con un bungaló o castillo de hadas. Pueden beber ponche de polen para satisfacer su hambre, y pueden unirse o ser anfitriones de una fiesta de hadas. Las hadas también pueden dormir en un bungaló o castillo. Las hadas niño pueden realizar cuatro trucos como un hada para los Sims. Cuando se convierten en adolescentes, pueden realizar otros trucos como un hada normal, asumiendo que tienen un alto nivel de habilidad de "Magia de hadas". Por lo tanto, las hadas infantiles pueden obtener una ventaja inicial en el desarrollo de su habilidad "Magia de hadas" al usar los cuatro trucos que se dan. Las hadas adolescentes están casi tan desarrolladas como las hadas adultas y pueden realizar una impresionante gama de trucos. Curando a una hada Un Sim de hada puede volver a ser normal usando el Elixir curativo potente. Al hada también se le puede preguntar por su interés romántico. Aparecerá la ventana de oportunidad, que explica qué puede suceder y qué hacer. Una vez aceptados, deben seguir las instrucciones (las hadas por lo general van al Arboreto) para abandonar a su naturaleza, volviéndose así normales. Las hadas que se han vuelto normales de nuevo ya no tienen habilidades ni alas de hadas. Trivia *Además de sus alas, sus cuerpos también pueden brillar. *Las hadas bebés no tienen alas. Estas son visibles a partir de la etapa de infante. *Hay varios moodlets nuevos relacionados con las hadas. Algunos muestran nivel de advertencias mágicas, algunos están relacionados con el ciclo lunar y otros con interacciones de hadas. *Al igual que los vampiros, las hadas envejecen hasta 5 veces más lento que los Sims normales. *Las hadas pueden transformarse en su forma natural, un pequeño orbe brillante, y satisfacer sus necesidades en el bungalow o en el castillo, como dormir y comer (a través de beber ponche de polen). También pueden realizar fiestas de hadas y hacer Ñiqui Ñiqui con otras hadas. *Las hadas en Criaturas sobrenaturales parecen tener algunas referencias a las hadas en True Blood. Por ejemplo, los vampiros reciben un "zumbido" después de alimentarse de un hada como en True Blood. *Hay una acción que un Sim puede usar en una Hada llamada "Dar a entender que su madre era un bichito incandescente". *Cuando un hada se encuentra en su forma natural, sonara un ruido como de campanillas. *Si un Sim tiene la recompensa de toda la vida llamada "Rey o reina de las hadas", podrá cambiar la forma y el color de sus alas, invocar a otras hadas y siempre a su alrededor tendrá diminutos sirvientes fantásticos revoloteándole (Pequeñas hadas). *En Los Sims 4, hay hadas decorativas con forma de orbe luminoso que emiten sonidos de risa en el Claro Silvestre, el lote escondido en Willow Creek. *En Los Sims 4: Escalofriante hay un disfraz de hada. *En Los Sims 4: Y el Reino de la Magia uno de los familiares disponibles para comprar en el Reino mágico es un hada. Los Sims Gratuitos En esta app, las hadas vuelven en modo de mascotas para los Sims. Su apariencia es la de una Sim en miniatura, con alas de insecto, vestido corto estilo medieval, pelo corto y sin calzado. Obtener un hada La forma de obtener un hada, es completar la misión "Linaje real", que dura 7 días, tras la cual tendremos la opción de comprar hadas en la tienda de mascotas. Si no se cumple la misión, se perderá la posibilidad de comprar hadas. Tipos de hada Hay 4 tipos de hada distintas, las cuales son: *'Hada verde': Es el primer hada que un usuario puede comprar. Cuesta 25,000 simoleones y tiene 1 estrella de puntuación. Su piel es blanca con un ligero bronceado, su pelo rubio, su vestido verde y sus alas en tonos verdosos. *'Hada azul': Es la segunda hada que un usuario puede comprar. Cuesta 50,000 simoleones y tiene 2 estrellas de puntuación. Su piel es blanca, su pelo pelirrojo, su vestido azul turquesa y sus alas en tonos azulados. *'Hada rosa': Es la tercera hada que un usuario puede comprar. Cuesta 150,000 simoleones y tiene 3 estrellas de puntuación. Su piel es blanca con bronceado, su pelo castaño, su vestido rosa y sus alas en tonos rosados. *'Hada morada': Es la cuarta hada que un usuario puede comprar. Cuesta 30 Puntos sociales y tiene 3 estrellas de puntuación. Su piel es oscura, su pelo negro, su vestido morado y sus alas en tonos morados. Interacciones Una vez comprada un hada, esta sera puesta dentro de una flor en la casa de la unidad domestica a la que se la ha asignado. En 1 día, la flor se abrirá y aparecerá el hada. Una vez que el hada salga de la flor, se moverá volando rápidamente por el lote. También dará vueltas en el aire de vez en cuando y puede ponerse a caminar o correr, aunque lo mas habitual es que se desplace volando. Las hadas pueden ayudar a descubrir simoleones y Puntos de vida si el usuario presiona el icono que aparece cuando han encontrado algo. Si se pincha en un hada, se mostraran las siguientes acciones: *'Renombrar' *'Trasladar' *'Hablar y jugar' (+6 puntos de experiencia) *'Truco mágico' (+6 puntos de experiencia) Galería Hada verde.jpg|Hada verde Hada azul.jpg|Hada azul Hada rosa.jpg|Hada rosa Hada morada.jpg|Hada morada Flores hada.jpg|Flores de hadas verde y azul, aunque con otros colores Flor hada rosa.jpg|Flor de hada rosa Flor hada morada.jpg|Flor de hada morada Alas de hada Si completamos la misión "Los príncipes diminutos", podremos desbloquear varios artículos relacionados con las hadas, entre ellos unas alas que podremos poner a nuestros Sims con las que tendrán la capacidad de volar. Ademas, en esta misión, podremos conocer a 2 hadas que viven en el Bosque Mágico: El Príncipe Finn Schumacher y la Princesa Moira Schumacher, que nos ayudaran a lo largo de la misión. Sims alas hada.jpg|Sims con alas de hada después de haber completado la misión Disfraz de Halloween Si completamos la misión "La noche de los monstruos de chuches", podremos desbloquear varios trajes de Halloween, entre ellos un disfraz de hada para chicas adolescentes con el que tendrán la capacidad de dar vueltas en el aire. Disfraz hada Freeplay.png|Una adolescente con el disfraz de hada Media Galería = Mara.png|La Hada Mara, la primera hada de la saga de Los Sims. MaleFairy.png|Un hada macho y una hada azul en el fondo. FairyMagic.png|Una hada usando magia. FairyLaugh.png|Una hada riendo. Fate.png|Crear un Hada. Fairy repairing toilet.jpg|Una hada reparando un retrete. Fairy curing the zombification.jpg|Una hada curando la zombificación. Fairy playing a trick.jpg|Una hada jugando a un truco. Speaking to a fairy in her natural form.jpg|Una hada en su forma natural. Fairy painting with her Creativity aura.jpg|El aura de creatividad de una hada. Toddler Fairy.jpeg|Una hada infante. TS3SN Render 4.png|Render de hada. Pregnant fairy.jpg The-Sims-3-Supernatural-Willowed-Wisps-Fairy-Wings.jpg|Alas de hada: Fuego fatuo The-Sims-3-Supernatural-Busy-Bumblebee-Fairy-Wings.jpg|Alas de hada: Abeja ateneada The-Sims-3-Supernatural-Dreamy-Dragonfly-Fairy-Wings.jpg|Alas de hada: Libélula levitante The-Sims-3-Supernatural-Fanciful-Ferns-Fairy-Wings.jpg|Alas de hada: Helechos de fantasía The-Sims-3-Supernatural-Majestic-Monarch-Fairy-Wings.jpg|Alas de hada: Majestuoso monarca The-Sims-3-Supernatural-Super-Swirly-Fairy-Wings.jpg|Alas de hada: Super remolino |-| Video= File:The Sims 3 Supernatural Fairy Abilities|Las habilidades de las hadas de Los Sims 3: Criaturas Sobrenaturales (en inglés). en:Fairy fr:Fée Categoría:Estados de vida Categoría:Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales Categoría:Los Sims Gratuito Categoría:Mascotas